


Sorry

by rholou



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-12-01 01:24:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11475678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rholou/pseuds/rholou
Summary: Someone owes someone an apology.





	Sorry

**Author's Note:**

> A little one shot about the apology some of us would have liked to have seen. Set after a drunk Chrissie talks to Aaron in the pub.
> 
> Characters are possibly a little OOC especially Chrissie, I think this is how I want her to be rather than how she actually is.

Aaron wouldn't have gone in David's shop if he'd known she'd be in there. As it was once he spotted her he turned to walk back out, he could always come back later. Too late though, she had already seen him.

"Aaron" he heard her husky voice call after him. A voice he knew some people would find quite sexy, not him though obviously.

"What do you want now Chrissie?" he asked, a dangerous edge to his voice. She didn't heed the warning in it though.

"About the other day..." She looked uncomfortable but he didn't care. "I was drunk, I didn't mean to bring up your fath..."

"Forget it" he cut her off before she could say anymore.

"It's just that I've had some stuff come up recently about my real father, it turns out he wasn't such a nice guy".

"Why are you telling me this?" Aaron screwed his face up at her in confusion.

"I just wanted to explain why I said what I said, I think in my drunken state I just thought you might get it, but I'm sorry it was stupid of me. It's not the same obviously".

"You think?" he said sarcastically.

"I know" she was being surprisingly nice, he felt a little bit bad for being so snappy with her. "I'm sorry if I brought any of that stuff up for you".

"You didn't" he sighed.

"Oh, oh well that's good" she smiled at him, looking relieved.

"You can't bring something up if it never went away in the first place" Aaron didn't know why he said that to her, of all people, something about the genuine concern in her voice had caught him off guard.

"Oh" she said, the smile from a moment ago disappearing, she looked like she'd been punched in the gut. "Oh" again, softer this time as the meaning behind his words really sank in. He saw a flash of pity in her eyes and it annoyed him, like it always did when he saw it directed at him.

"Look it's fine, okay" he already regretted saying anything, now he just wanted the conversation to be over with.

He thought he might just have gotten his wish when she turned to leave but then just as he started to relax she turned back round.

"Look we're never going to be friends".

He gives her a short nod of agreement.

"I don't actually hate you though, Robert definitely, but I think maybe you did me a favour actually".

"Look is there any point to this?" he asked, not really wanting to hear her bash Robert yet again. It was in the past, they all should have moved on by now.

"I guess what I'm trying to say is that I think what happened to you was truly awful, and I would never use it against you. Even I'm not that much of a bitch".

He gave a little huff of laughter at that.

"Anyway in case I wasn't clear, what I'm trying to say is I'm sorry for what I said the other day, it was insensitive of me and it won't happen again". 

"Thanks" he said and he meant it. He could tell she was being sincere and he actually appreciated the fact that she'd made the effort to speak to him. It would have been quite easy for her to just ignore it and pretend like it had never happened. 

Chrissie left then without saying anything else, she didn't need to. Aaron grabbed the few bits that he needed and took them over to Tracey for her to put through the till.

"Wow I never thought I'd see the day you two got along" Tracey said in her usual nosey manner.

"Yeah, well sometimes you just have to let things go and move on" Aaron told her handing his money over and ignoring the way Tracey looked at him like he'd grown a second head. He supposed it was a little unusual for him to sound so philosophical.

He left the shop in a better mood than he'd entered it, not in a good mood exactly but a little lighter at least.


End file.
